A transparent world
by spinzaku04
Summary: Kurogane is a first year in highschool and has never been good with people. On his first day of a new term, he finds that Fai, a class mate and someone he's watched from afar since middle school, has passed away of a heart condition. He wished he could have at least met him. Could that wish come true? Writen for a friend


I dont own Tsubasa or a transparent world! the story is based on (but changed) a story in the back of the first book of maid-sama... i think...

Story name: A transparent world.

Characters: Kurogane, Fai

Rating: k+

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance

Summery:

Kurogane is a first year in highschool and has never been good with people. On his first day of a new term, he finds that Fai, a class mate and someone he's watched from afar since middle school, has passed away of a heart condition. He wished he could have at least met him. Could that wish come true?

Chapter one: The untimely death of Fai Flourite

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, they say the first year, Fai Flourite, died!"

"It happened two days ago. He just got worse and worse over break until..."

That was all Kurogane heard upon his first day back at school. It was well known that Fai Flourite had a serious heart condition, he was hardly at school because of it. It was said that doctors had given him as little as two years to live when he was first born, it was a miracle he lived as long as he did. Despite this, the death had surprised everyone, one way or another.

When Kurogane entered home room that morning, and was instantly flooded with the news. It would be a lie to say he wasn't shocked. To be honest, he couldn't believe his ears when his other class mates told him the news. He had no comment however. He just walked silently to his place in the home room.

Across the room, a girl with misty emerald eyes was crying, a brunette boy at her side consoling her.

"O-oh. I'm c-crying again..." the girl hiccuped.

"It's okay Sakura-san, you've known him since elementary school, right? It's alright for you to cry" the boy patted her back softly.

"I just can't believe he's gone..."

Kurogane turned away from the scene and faced the dusty blackboard. He wasn't about to grieve Fai. He had no right to. Kurogane had never met Fai properly, so he didn't know him, but he'd known of him since his first year in middle school.

Kurogane took photography. He wasn't very good, but it was an easy subject, so he had taken it up. It was during the photography exhibit when he had first seen Fai Flourite.

Kurogane had been standing near his photo for a good part of the morning and he was beginning to get sick of it. He left his photo and took a cup of water from the drink table. He had hated those gatherings. He didn't see why he had been forced to attend, no one liked his pictures anyway.

"Hyuu~! who took this one!?" a cheerful voice rung out over the sound of the other students.

Kurogane looked over at where the voice had come from. He saw a head of blonde hair standing before his photo, grinning and pointing.

"Oh, that was taken by Kurogane Suwa, the lable says. You like it Fai-san?" a shorter male asked

"Yes! I really like it." the blonde turned around fully, now Kurogane could finally see his face. His skin was a pail white and his eyes shone deep blue and his smile was so big it could hardly fit on his face.

The students all returned to their seats when the form teacher entered. Kurogane was still thinking of that day. After he saw Fai that day, he couldn't help but notice him around. He'd never wanted to photograph anyone before, but he had wanted two take Fai's photo since that day. It was too late for that now though.

The teacher cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'm sure you have all heard by now, that over the break, your classmate, Fai Flourite passed away. I know you must be upset and a little shaken up." Sora sensie said solemnly

"That is why the school councilor will be holding sessions for those of you who feel that you need help dealing with or understanding his passing. If you think you'll need to attend these sessions they will be starting now in the councilors room. So anyone who wants to go can head there now. test will be postponed for the week to give you all some time to adjust."

Kurogane scoffed as almost half the class left the room, including the crying girl, Sakura, and her friend.

Fai didn't really have many close friends, since he was out of school so often, but he was liked by everyone. No one ever spoke ill of him. Even so, he didn't see why so many people wanted the councilors help.

The day passed without event. The teachers didn't teach much, due to the missing students so the school day was over in no time. Just like any other day, kurogane walked the short distance home.

He wasn't far from home, two blocks away, when he remembered his homework. He had to take some photos for the school festival. He swore absently. He'd have to drop his bag off at home then find something to take a picture of.

Stopping only briefly by his front gate to throw his school bag over the fence he continued on to somewhere he had planed to photograph. The place was secluded from sight and he rarely saw anyone there so he new it would be one of the very few places in town that students wouldn't have already gotten pictures of.

The teen strode through the almost empty park, ignoring the few young couples snuggled together under trees and park benches and continued through the narrow tracks in the dense surrounding forrest. The small town in witch he had lived all his life was a small one, surrounded by rain forrests and wild life, that Kurogane quite enjoyed, but most people all but forgot was there. He had found this particular spot when he was ten, exploring by himself one afternoon after school. The river was still the same to that day.

The sun reflected against shimmering blue water, causing the body of water to shine brightly and in the process, causing a sharp glare to beat against the raven haired youth's eyes. He shielded his eyes from the sudden light and looked out over the lake.

It was a perfect shade of sapphire blue. He had always imagined Fai would look even more bright in front of a scene like that...

"Are you sure-" Kurogane jumped at the sound of a strangers voice behind him. He turned around quickly.

Two males were standing a few feet away, talking, completely oblivious to Kurogane's presence.

One, he recognised as the boy from his class, the one who had been comforting the crying girl.

And the other was...

It almost looked like him...

But it couldn't be him...

The other male turned around to show his face, a bright smile and sea blue eyes framed by flowing blond locks.

"Fai!?" He blurted, catching the attention of the other teens who exchanged a worried look.


End file.
